First Kiss, First Bike
by randomness1868
Summary: Who says Matsumoto doesn't have a plan when she comes back to the Seritei with a strange device know as the bicycle? And who says it doesn't involve her captain and a certain young girl? HitsuHina. Hitsugaya/Hinamori. Toushiro and Momo. T for Matsumoto!


**Guess how I came up with this idea!**

**********************************************************************************

**First Kiss, First Bike**

"Taichou I'm back!"

An uncharacteristic groan escaped Hitsugaya Toushiro's lips and all the shinigami in the room looked up. He glared at them and they all stared at something other than the irritated captain.

"I brought presents!" Matsumoto Rangiku's voice rang out across the silent room and Hitsugaya's eye twitched. The busty shinigami bustled her way to her taichou, a shinigami following after her, his arms laden with bundles and parcels of all various sizes and piled in such a way as that every now and then he would almost drop one.

"This one's for Momo-chan, this is for Kira-kun…" she began digging through a purse Hitsugaya had never seen before and then through the various packages the poor shinigami was carrying. "Oh!" The poor shinigami jumped and nearly dropped all the 'presents.'

Hitsugaya sighed. "Matsumoto, can you go to the human world and NOT bring back gifts every time?" Already he had collected quite a few souvenirs from the human world which included a pair of icy-blue dragon boxers, a present by *ahem*

"You don't like presents taichou?" She did her famous pout and Hitsugaya sighed as every single male shinigami in the room (besides himself of course) started denying the fact that Hitsugaya hated gifts.

"No he loves them, isn't that right taichou?"

"Don't worry Matsumoto; he LOVES your gifts…"

"See taichou," She turned to him, all smiles at the attention she was getting. "I got something wonderful for you this time! Bring it in!"

The doors to the 10th division opened and in came another shinigami leading a strange object that had two wheels and was rather shiny.

"What is that?" Hitsugaya was honestly curious now.

"This taichou is what is known as a bicycle. I hear it's very popular among the children of the human world."

"A bicycle?" Someone asked. "What does it do?"

"Well, you see, you sit on it like this." Matsumoto swung her leg over the bicycle and sat down on it. "Then you push off and pedal like this!" She began to ride around the room while the rest of the division ooohed and aahhed. She finally came to a stop in front of Hitsugaya. "Come taichou! Try! It's fun. Orihime-chan gave me lessons and she said that it would be perfect for you!"

That decided it for the 10th division captain. "No thank you."

A gasp went through the division.

"Ah, why not taichou?" Someone yelled.

"Come on taichou! Give it a try!"

"Taichou, taichou, taichou, taichou…" He wasn't too surprised when Matsumoto began to chant and the rest of his division followed. "Taichou, taichou, taichou, TAICHOU…" It began to get louder.

"Alright," He yelled over the noise. "I'll ride!"

Everyone cheered as Matsumoto swung her leg off the bicycle and held it steady as the white-haired captain took a tentative step toward it. Hitsugaya swung his leg over just like he had seen Matsumoto do… and then he was sitting atop the bicycle.

"Place your hands over here like this." Matsumoto moved his hands onto what she explained were 'handle-bars.' "Hold on tight!" She gave the bicycle a shove and then he was going. He wobbled and almost fell. "Pedal taichou! Pedal!" She was running along side the bicycle now as he steered out of the 10th division and into the Seritei. "Shift your weight!" He did and found it easier to balance. He'd never admit it, but this was almost fun.

**********************************************************************************

Thus began the adventures of Hitsugaya Toushiro and his bicycle. With half of his division running behind him and more and more shinigami joining, it was slowly becoming a sensation.

He rode past the 6th division and Renji poked his head out and began laughing. Byakuya, who went to go see why his lieutenant was taking so long, almost fell over upon seeing what he considered one of the most esteemed captains riding down the street on some strange contraption with over a hundred shinigami running after him.

And then past the 13th division, upon which soon after, medics from the 4th division were rushed over to attend to the captain who had suffered from over-excitement.

"I'm so proud of lil Shiro," he whispered before being sedated by a medic.

Rukia rolled her eyes.

And then sure enough, the sounds of shouting and excitement floated over to Kenpachi and he and Yachiru, along with a few of his shinigami shunpo'd over, only to return in disappointment.

"So it wasn't a fight." Kenpachi said sadly.

**********************************************************************************

"Did you come up with this?" Kira shouted over the noise of the shinigami shouting encouragement to the young captain riding down the streets of the Seritei. Strangely, the usually icy captain was smiling and Kira was finding it slightly creepy.

"Yup" Matsumoto said happily as she and Kira ran behind the 10th division taichou.

"Where is this going?" He wondered aloud.

"Oh I have a plan…" She grinned evilly and Kira wondered briefly if she was drunk again.

**********************************************************************************

Hinamori Momo wondered what was going on. Strangely, part of her division was missing and there appeared to be strange shouting coming from outside. At first she hadn't been too concerned, but now it was getting closer and she wondered just what was going on. If it had been a fight or a break-through of security, she would have been notified…

She got up out of her seat, brushed off her new captain's robes she had received upon making taichou and opened the doors to her division.

Bright sunlight streamed down from the flawless blue sky and at first she squinted against the light. Blinking owlishly, she managed to pick out some images she was seeing. First, there was something, or rather someone coming toward her. Secondly, he or she was coming along rather strangely- with a strange pumping motion that made the person fly across the street. And thirdly, there was over a hundred shinigami chasing the person.

"Hinamori-taichou!" A shinigami came huffing and puffing toward her from a building further down.

"Yes?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou is coming this way!"

"Toushiro?" She was startled. Looking again at the strange crowd coming toward her, she saw what she had missed. The person coming toward her was none other than her Shiro-chan! But what was he riding?

"Oy, Hinamori!" As the crowd came closer, he saw her and waved. "Whoa." The effort made the bicycle lean dangerously.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichoooouuuuu!" He nearly fell off in his excitement. "Matsumoto, how do you stop this thing?"

"I don't know." Matsumoto shrugged. "Orihime-chan didn't really teach me that part yet."

"How did you stop earlier?"

"I used the table."

"There are no tables!"

"Use Momo-chan."

"What?!"

The bike was still hurtling toward Momo, who was standing there still confused. "Shiro-chan?"

**********************************************************************************

He was panicking. What if he hit her? Calm Toushiro, calm. The best thing to do then would be… his icy-blue eyes analyzed the situation. If he jumped off the bicycle at exactly… He knew what to do!

"Shiro-chan!!!" She was panicking too. There was no way for her to get out of his way in time!

And then she saw the look in his eyes. The next thing she knew, his arms were around her… and they were in the air. She braced herself for the fall… and then, she was lying on something soft and her lips were on something even softer.

**********************************************************************************

All the shinigami screeched to a halt and suddenly the streets were filled with a stunned silence.

Kira looked over at Matsumoto. Did she… Confirmed. Her grin was as big as her boobs. This had Matsumoto written all over it.

**********************************************************************************

Hinamori sat up in surprise and touched her lips, her face turning as rosy as her namesake.

Did I? Oh my god I did!

"Hinamori?"

One look told her that Toushiro's face was just as red as hers.

"Did we…?"

She nodded quickly.

He sat up too and she realized that she was sitting on him, or rather straddling him. And half the Seritei was watching. She moved to get off of him, but he stopped her.

"Momo," he said gruffly, his tan face growing even redder.

"Yes?" she squeaked.

"Uh…" He paused and her heart beat faster. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

It was like all her dreams were coming true. All the years of yearning. All the years of not knowing. And now she finally knew.

"Shiro-chan, I love you too."

He smiled and together they stood, him helping her off the dusty street.

"Taichou!!!" The silence was broken by Matsumoto.

"Don't worry Matsumoto. When I come back, you'll have lots of paperwork to do." He said with a smirk.

"'When I come back?'" Matsumoto repeated.

He smirked at her and then whispered to Momo something that made her turn red. She giggled. And then, loud enough for everyone to hear, he said:

"Oy, Hinamori. Ever ridden a bicycle before?" And then before everyone could move, he grabbed her by the hand and picked up the bicycle. Picking her up bridal-style, with one hand he mounted the bicycle and then they were speeding away.

"What if we fall?" She whispered to him as they sped away.

He smirked down at the girl in his arms. "You know Bed-wetter, I rather like falling now. Especially when you're nearby."


End file.
